


Objective: Befriend Gavin Reed

by Dream_Seer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a Good Boy, Enemies to Friends, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin is not, M/M, Short One Shot, but slightly less of an asshole, connor just wants to be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seer/pseuds/Dream_Seer
Summary: After the revolution Connor faces his most challenging objective yet;Gavin Reed
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 26





	Objective: Befriend Gavin Reed

The revolution was over, androids were now considered human, and in the next few months they made many strides in android rights. Androids were now able to get jobs(and actually get paid) and get married. Things were going great, but there was still a long way to go.  
Some androids settled into life among humans easily (a few hiding the fact they were androids and fitting it perfectly) and for the most part, led lives that were completely different than what they were made for. Connor however, didn't get a choice in the matter, with his face being put all over the news and him being the only one of his model (the rest had "mysteriously disappeared" from cyberlife's vaults just before the laws were passed) everyone knew who and what he was.   
It was stressful sometimes, but Connor didn't mind too much. With a bit of help (and a place on the couch to "sleep" at night) from Hank, he had gotten his job at the precinct back and got his first actual paycheck. He spent it entirely on dog food, much to the shock and confusion from hank.  
He was pretty happy, but there was one thing in his life that would constantly stress and annoy him.  
That thing was named Gavin Reed.  
He had gotten (slightly) better after the revolution, but was still consistently mocking, pestering and otherwise being a little prick to Connor, just closer to the level of assholery he showed everyone else.   
All of Connor's attempts to befriend the detective, or at least get him to stop being a dick, had failed so far. all of them had been unsuccessful and received with anger and more insults. Connor didn’t know what to do with this grumpy man.  
But hank had mentioned him being “a fuckin softie at heart” so Connor wanted to keep trying, so he made yet another plan as he walked into work. On today’s list of tasks, he added -Make Coffee under the Befriend Gavin Reed section. The man drank excessive amounts of the stuff, and always acted slightly less rude when he had a cup.  
Connor made a cup exactly how he liked it (5% sugar, no cream, based on the analysis of one of Gavin's old coffees he had lying around) and walked up to the detective’s desk.  
“Good morning detective Reed, I hope you slept well last night,” Connor said in a polite and happy tone, setting the coffee down on the man’s desk.   
“What the phck do you want? And what’s with all the coffee lately, you tryin to poison me or something?” Gavin snapped back.  
He didn’t knock the cup off the desk, or just leave it there all day this time though, and actually took a sip. He looked very tired.  
Connor smiled and walked back to his desk. While he worked on sorting and filling out case files and forms, he glanced at the file of information he had collected on Gavin, both from observing the man and what others have said.   
After a few minutes, Gavin got up and left for the breakroom, and when he didn’t return in his usual 3 to 4 minutes with a fresh coffee, Connor got curious and followed him.   
Gavin was attempting to get the coffee grounds, which someone put on a higher shelf than usual. One that is about two inches out of the small detective’s reach.   
Connor came up right behind Gavin and took the tin down, handing it to him with a wide smile.  
“I didn’t need your phckin help tincan!” Gavin cursed, face red while he snatched the tin from him.   
Connor frowned and walked back to his desk, trying to focus on his files instead. 

~

Back in the breakroom, Gavin clutched the tin of coffee to his chest, face slightly tinted red. Why was Connor being so nice to him? He was an asshole, had treated him and all other androids like shit… he didn't deserve a second chance.   
Connor was an idiot. A naive, stupid, wonderful, idiot.


End file.
